1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention is a device according to the generic term of the first independent patent claim and which is used to secure doors by means of magnetic attraction.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic door stoppers are known from prior art, having magnetic parts installed in the door and in the floor and resulting in a door being stopped as it moves across the magnetic part positioned in the floor.
By way of example, inter alia, CH 383,822 discloses a stop device in which a permanent magnet, which is installed in the door, raises a moving ferromagnet, which is incorporated in the floor, and draws it into a slot in the door which is constructed for this purpose. This stops further movement of the door in the same direction. However, the magnetic attraction force of a conventional permanent magnet is too weak to also secure the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,411 deals with this problem and discloses a magnetic door stopper which consists of a floor component with a moving ferromagnetic platelet and a door component. The door component contains not only a magnet but also an elastic element, wherein the moving platelet of the floor component engages in this door component by means of magnetic attraction, and is additionally arrested by means of the elastic element. In this and other conventional variants, the moving part which is mounted on the floor is composed of magnetic or ferromagnetic material, whose susceptibility to corrosion and visual appearance are disadvantageous.
The object of the present invention is to provide a counter-sunk magnetic arresting device which eliminates said disadvantages of the prior art.